Talk:Fly Vision
So, this technique tells us what the technique does, but not how it works and came to be. What is "Keiku" doing that allows him to sharpen his eye sight so considerably? It doesn't have any explanation what so ever, and honestly before you even try, chakra alone won't make it so super haxy. This is a continuous flaw that appears in every one of your pages, you get excited about what the effect of the technique is, but completely "forget" to explain how it works, and why it works. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:03, January 21, 2015 (UTC) You make me so sick, getting on my articles and complaining. It covers his eyes in an extra lens that then divides into thousands of seperate but linked lens. His dojutsu shapens his vision. If you don't like it, then oh well, because I've provided links within the article and I see nothing wrong with it and I've explained it pretty well, but now I have to go even more in depth because you don't feel the need to read up more. I'm sick of this... -- Princeharris1993 17:06, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I edited it to give a better understanding, so hopefully that helps. -- Princeharris1993 17:12, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't see a Dōjutsu/Kekkei Genkai classification in the infobox, is this my fault as the reader, of yours as the author? And please stop getting so emotional about everything, there is a 13+ age requirement to be a user on wikipedia. If this is a trait of your fictional dojutsu, then why does it have a separate technique page? For example, movements to the sharingan appear slower, you don't see a page lying around for it. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:14, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright, so the biggest flaw here is this short and simple fact from wikipedia itself. To see with a resolution comparable to our simple eyes, humans would require very large compound eyes, around 11 m in radius.25 If there is 3.28084 feet in 1 meter, 11 meters is equal to 36.0892 feet. His eyes cannot be that large, I don't think. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) But that's using real science, and when I do that, its frowned upon. So, in order to compansate, I'm using chakra, and before you can say "there's a limit to what chakra can do, I think not, seeing that you can bring people back from the dead and Garaa can make a sand eye - a friggin SAND EYE! -- Princeharris1993 17:19, January 22, 2015 (UTC) My only question is how it lets him see behind him if it's just a lens over his eye. His head would still be in the way... *isn't complaining, is just curious* its not worthless, it is only worth less (talk) 17:25, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Your absolutely correct in that regard. There are very illogical things that happen in the series, but we're talking abut humans here. Shinobi are human, right? I'm not saying you can't use this technique. I'm saying, if his eyes aren't 36 feet in radius, he isn't going to acquire what it is your after, right? Why not just stray from the compound eyes thing and just pull a Byakugan? Your eye is already unreasonably powerful, and a substitution like that won't really matter much. But for the sake of the community, do incorporate some sort of blind spot, remember, everything should have some sort of a weakness. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:27, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Use of Science Prince, here is the issue. When you use science correctly, such as in the usage of Providence: Lightning God it is apparent that the user (in that case myself) has some grasp of the concepts used. But when you throw terms around, and call it "science" then you have a problem as if you are unable to explain what you are talking about then you have no business using the terms. No one is picking on you, it is just you use terms and concepts that appear that you simply copied from Wikipedia, it appears sloppy. Using particular animal traits is one thing, but you have to fully explain in your own words how you replicate this using ninjutsu. That is how I see it at least. --[[User:Nisshou|'The Thirteenth Doctor']] (''Fantastic-Allons-y-Geronimo'') 18:32, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Dazz used Science, I just based it on the Fly from a scene I saw in a manga. I never hinted at science at all, I just based the technique off of an insect. -- Princeharris1993 21:11, January 22, 2015 (UTC)